Through Tough Times
by ChoCedric
Summary: This story explains just how bad times were during the First War. It tells of a young couple who are terrified for their own and their young son's life. But it also reminds us that through the grief and tears, love will always shine through.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Author's Note: I've never done a Lily/James hurt/comfort fic during the First War before, so please let me know what you think of it!

Through Tough Times

By: ChoCedric

As Lily and James walked into the church, they thought that this was irony at its worst. The sky was a serene blue, dotted with white, fluffy clouds. Birds were chirping in the trees; the day couldn't have been nicer if it had tried.

But inside the hearts of the young couple lay nothing but misery. Another shining light in their lives had been snuffed out, killed simply because she didn't agree with Lord Voldemort's horrific ideals. Dorcas Meadowes had been one of Lily's best friends ever since her first year at Hogwarts, and James had also gotten to know her on a personal level. She was a woman who had been filled with the zeal and zest for life, who had fought on until the bitter end to prove that she was loyal to those she loved.

As they looked around the group of mourners, they saw Sirius, Remus, and Peter among them. Alice Longbottom was also there, along with Marlene McKinnon and her family. Alice and Marlene were also Lily's best friends; the three, along with Dorcas, had pulled many a prank on the Marauders in their days at Hogwarts.

But Lily and James's attention was fixed on the two people at the very front of the line. Gideon Prewett was there, along with his brother, Fabian. And Fabian looked the most broken and depressed he had ever been, and this was completely understandable due to the fact that he and Dorcas had been engaged to be married. And she had died on their wedding day.

A few days before that terrible day, Dorcas had been in her house by herself, minding her own business. Only a select few Order members had known where she was. Everyone in the organization seemed trustworthy, but that had deemed not to be so after all when Voldemort himself showed up at her house. Fabian had found her hours later With the Dark Mark hovering over her house. She was still alive, but an organ-damaging curse had been placed on her. Fabian rushed her to St. Mungo's, where the Healers battled to save her life.

Unfortunately, their efforts proved to be failing. Fabian did not once leave her side, and she was often surrounded by friends such as Lily, Alice, Frank, Marlene, and James.

But on what was supposed to be her and Fabian's wedding day, she died in a grief-stricken and inconsolable Fabian's arms only hours before their wedding was to take place.

And now, instead of a happy occasion with celebrating people, it was one filled with sadness, anger, and an uncontrollable need to fight back. Lily already had tears streaming down her cheeks as she walked to the place where Dorcas's body was laid out, James guiding her with a comforting arm around her. God, was this what the world was coming to, that funerals had to be attended for young people instead of weddings? Merlin, Dorcas had been so full of life! It wasn't fair!

Even though she was full of her own grief, Lily went over to Fabian and put a hand on his shoulder. His shoulders were shaking and he looked as though he were going to be sick. As they looked at Dorcas's body, her beauty still showed, and she was dressed in a dress that highlighted it perfectly. There was not a mark on her, and it would seem as though she were just sleeping. But everyone there knew differently.

Fabian was holding her hand, whispering, "I love you so much," to her still form, and Lily put her arms around her. "Oh, Fab, I'm so sorry," she said softly, just like she had the day Dorcas had died. Yes, Lily had been there when her best friend had taken her last breath.

"Thanks for being there for me, Lil," Fabian choked out between sobs.

"We're all going to keep fighting," James added as he came up next to Lily. "We're not going to give up, right?"

Even though Fabian looked like he was ready to do just that, he nodded his head. "I know she wouldn't want me to," he replied. "She'd kill me if she knew how I was taking this."

Sirius came up to them next. Even though he was known for his lack of tact at times, and his devil-may-care attitude, he looked at Fabian and said with the utmost sincerity, "I'm really sorry, mate."

Fabian gave Sirius his thanks, and the two men shook hands. Everyone noticed that Gideon, his twin brother, never left his side throughout all this, giving him his silent support.

"Is Harry okay, Lil?" asked Remus Lupin as he gently touched Lily on the shoulder.

"He's fine," Lily said, smiling slightly; Harry was her little bundle of joy which could always brighten her day. "He's with a babysitter," she answered.

"Don't worry," James added. "Dumbledore even helped put wards up so that he'll be safe."

Indeed, Lily and James were terrified for their young son's life. A prophecy had been made before he was born, stating that he was the only one who could defeat Voldemort. The two parents vowed to keep him safe at all costs, even if it meant giving up their own lives.

"I just wonder," muttered a frightened-looking Peter Pettigrew, "How Dorcas was found. Only certain Order members knew where she was."

A tense atmosphere hung in the air then. Indeed, it was now suspected that there was a spy in the Order. No one knew who the spy was, and it made Lily and James feel physically ill to think that one of their friends might be betraying them.

"I don't know, but whoever it is, if I find them, I'll kill them," said Sirius with venom.

"Quiet down, Padfoot," James warned. "Everyone's riled up enough already. We don't want any fighting among us. I trust everyone here."

Sirius gave James a look which clearly said, well, you shouldn't. Lily touched Sirius's arm and tried to smile reassuringly at him, but never quite managed it.

Before they knew it, everyone was sitting down, and the funeral service was beginning. Lily buried her face in James's shoulder, sobbing, while many touching stories and memories of Dorcas were shared. God, she didn't know how he did it, but Fabian bravely got up to speak, even though every word he said seemed to be costing him. By the end of his speech, he couldn't hold it back anymore and broke down completely, and Gideon gently guided him back to his seat.

After the service came the burial. Lily felt like this was the worst part. Rage at Voldemort, grief for Dorcas, and incredible sympathy for Fabian warred within her as she and James walked out to the little cemetery. They saw Gideon hugging a distraught Fabian as the coffin holding his beautiful fiancée was lowered into the ground. It was not often that you saw two men hugging, but these times called for it.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. The reception was everything Dorcas would have wanted; all her friends and loved ones were there. Many more tears were shared, but Lily and James, even through their sorrow, tried to intersperse laughter between them. They did this because Dorcas had told them, in no uncertain terms, that if anything was to happen to her, she'd personally come back from beyond the grave and murder them all herself if they didn't remember the humorous things she had done in her young life.

Later, when they had bid goodbye to Fabian and all of their friends, they went back home, where their babysitter was waiting for them, a gurgling Harry in her arms. After thanking her profusely, she went on her way, leaving the young couple with their beloved son.

"James," Lily said softly, sitting on the sofa and holding Harry close to her. "James, I'm scared. This can't go on much longer, or the world will end."

"Don't say that, Lil," James whispered as he scooted closer to her and put an arm around her. "I know this sounds empty, but everything will be all right."

"But how can you say that, after what we've seen today?" Lily cried. "James, if you die ... God, I don't want to end up looking like Fabian! I can't live without you!"

"That's not what you said years ago, honey," James said teasingly, trying to make Lily smile. "In fifth year you'd have liked to have seen me drowned by the giant squid."

He realized he'd said the wrong thing when Lily suddenly burst into great, heaving sobs. "Why can't you ever be serious!" she wailed. "This is no time to joke! God, I can't lose you or Harry, I just can't!"

"Shhhhh, Lils, I'm sorry," James soothed, feeling extremely guilty. "I was just trying to cheer you up. I guess it just didn't work. Please listen to me," he said as he tilted her chin up so he could look into her tearstained emerald eyes. "I know this life holds no guarantees, love, but I promise you now, there is nobody else in this world who could love you and our son like I do. I swear a wizard's oath to you that I will do everything I can to keep us all safe. I know I've been an immature git in the past, but I see now that there is more to life than joking and pranking. When I married you I promised you forever, and I vow to keep that promise."

"Oh, James," Lily wept, tears still streaming down her face as she burrowed into him. "I love you and Harry so, so much. I know you'll do all you can, but I'm just so, so scared of you leaving me behind or me leaving you behind. God, I never thought I'd admit this, but I'm s-s-so scared of dying. I don't want to die alone."

"Lil," James whispered lovingly as he stroked her hair. "You won't die alone, love. Never. Because if you go, I go too." We'll be together, always together. Okay?"

And as Lily and James continued to embrace, the moon shone throughout the night sky, the stars twinkling brightly to make it look picturesque. Yes, these were tough times, but as long as Lily, James, and Harry had each other, the true power of love would always light the way.

Author's Note: In light of what we know about Peter actually being the spy, I found that when I wrote his comment at the funeral, I felt sick. But I did it to highlight how badly Peter was underestimated and to show how vile he really is.

Please review and let me know how this turned out!


End file.
